


Too Loud

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Headaches, M/M, Pain, taking care of the bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too loud too loud too loud<br/>Make it stop<br/>Please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loud

Too loud. It was too loud. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t see. It felt like his head was splitting in two. There was a pressure behind his eyes. He felt nauseous from the moment he woke up until he finally passed out from exhaustion. And even then he would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, running to the chamber pot to throw up the day’s meals. He could barely walk more than five feet before having to hold onto something or else he’d tumble to the floor.

Which had happened five minutes ago. Ru’riro sighed heavily and pressed his head against the cold stone of the tower. He had only wanted to pop up to his room for a quick nap before having to go spar with Cullen for the afternoon. He hadn’t gotten very far before his legs had buckled underneath him and if there hadn’t been a tapestry hanging on the wall he would have smacked his head against the stairs. That would have cracked his head open for sure. And now he couldn’t move unless he wanted to make himself sick. So sitting there until the pain subsided for the moment was looking like his best option. No one was supposed to be looking for him for some time anyway. It was probably the safest spot for him at this time.

That’s what he thought at least. Until he heard the door at the base of the tower creak open and the click of heels as they ascended the stairs. “Darling? Are you up there?” It was Vivienne. Of course. He knew the sounds of those heels. And they were drawing nearer. Shit. “Ah. There you are, dear-Inquisitor are you all right?” She made a tutting noise and suddenly there was a hand on his forehead. It was blessedly cool. “You are positively burning up. How in the world has no one noticed?”

“I’m fine, really. Just…dizzy.” Ru’riro said, immediately regretting speaking s he felt his stomach lurch and he quickly shut up. 

“Yes, I see. Perfectly healthy. Come now. Let us at least get you up to your room.” Vivienne said gently, carefully helping him onto his feet. It took nearly ten minutes but she did manage to get him up to his room and into his bed. “Now, you need to rest. Have you even eaten today?” She wasn’t really expecting an answer and the nondescript groan she received was her expectation. “So no you have not. I’ll have some soup and water brought up to you later but for now, rest my dear.” It didn’t take long before the Inquisitor was asleep, albeit a bit fitfully but at least he was asleep. She left the room quietly before swiftly making her way to the war room where she sure enough found Leliana, Cullen and Josephine still pouring over maps and bickering amongst themselves.

Cullen was the first to notice she was in the room and quickly straightened up. “Madam de Fer, did you need something?”

“Actually yes. Leave the Inquisitor alone for a short while. He is unstable as it is with all the work that you thrust upon him on a daily basis but now with the Well he has within him, he is even more unstable at the moment.” Vivienne began, watching Leliana and Josephine grow wary. “I found him, collapsed in the tower up to his quarters. I saw him stumble into the door at the bottom and went after him in case he did not make it up to his room. He did not, as I figured.” She held up a hand when she saw Josephine and Leliana both get ready to head to the door. “He is up there now. But he does need to rest and let the Well settle down within him or else he will only deteriorate.” She clicked the end of her staff against the stone floor and stared at them, her eyes screaming anger but she was controlled. But she was indeed angry. Lavellan was a good friend of hers and seeing him like this made her angry. He didn’t deserve to have everything piled on top of him as well as him trying to conquer the voices that were practically taking over his thoughts. “If I may just give you a suggestion, soup and water needs to be brought up to him. Discretely of course. We wouldn’t want others to be worried about our dear Inquisitor. And soon.” And with that, she turned on her heels and promptly left the room.

“Well,” Cullen started, watching Vivienne leave. “maybe someone should bring something up to him?” He looked towards the two women in the room. 

Josephine shuffled the papers in her hands before setting them down on the war table. “Perhaps I could go to the cooks and get the Inquisitor something?” She got nods from the others and looks of relief. She did mentally agree that it would be odd to have the Commander or the Spymaster requesting food in the kitchens for the Inquisitor. Sighing softly, she made sure everything was in order before quickly walking towards the doors. “Maybe we should keep this quiet? I do not want to cause unnecessary unrest amongst anyone.”

“Would be for the best, yes.” Leliana spoke up. “But it will be near impossible to keep this away from certain people.”

“Of course. I guess we are done for the day then. Our meeting later will have to be postponed.” Josephine sighed again before leaving the room, hearing Cullen and Leliana start to speak to each other quietly. She picked her way to the kitchens. The kitchen workers were a bit confused to see the Ambassador down there, especially at such an odd time of the day, but they got her the soup she requested and a pitcher of water. She thanked them and made it as far as the stairs leading up the cellar when she got stopped by the one person she really didn’t want to be stopped by.

“Miss Montilyet?” The voice made her freeze initially before she looked up at the top and saw Dorian holding the door open. The smirk on his face was a slight cause of irritation but she gave him a smile and continued walking up the steps. Finally noticing the tray in her hands, he rose an eyebrow before sighing heavily. “He hasn’t eaten today has he?”

Startled by his assumption, she stared at him for a small moment. “Uhh-“

“The Inquisitor. He hasn’t eaten at all today. He hasn’t been eating much lately. I do believe he may be getting ill actually.” The Altus spoke quietly, noticing Josephine’s sudden discomfort. “He’s ill isn’t he?” He got a curt nod from her and he sighed heavily, taking the tray from her gently. “Allow me. I was actually on my way to terrorize him about lunch any way.” He was about to turn away from Josephine to head towards his amatus’s chambers when he heard his name.

“Dorian-” Josephine set her hand on Dorian’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t upset him too much. Madam de Fer said something about him collapsing on the stairs. He…He really isn’t well right now.” She saw the flicker of worry cross over the Tevinter’s face and immediately regretted telling him that bit of information. “Please keep this quiet. And maybe stay a bit quieter with him. I have seen that the headaches have gotten worse these past few days. They may be the cause of his illness.”

“I had been wondering about that.” Dorian muttered, scowling before he shook his head. “I will keep this quiet. I will bring this to him and see if there is something I can do for him while I’m with him.” He added, giving Josephine a small smile before he turned around and was on his way towards Ru’riro’s chambers. Thinking back to the past few days, he had noticed a decline in the elf’s health lately. He’d only stayed the night in Ru’riro’s chambers once in the past few days but he had noticed that when the elf was sleeping, he would talk in his sleep and look pained. And it didn’t stop until the other woke up. Well, it actually got worse when he woke up but he tried to hide it. Sighing, he pushed open the door that lead to his amatus’ chambers before sliding it shut as quietly as he possibly could. Not hearing the other’s questioning call of who was there, he made his way up that last set of stairs and found out why he didn’t get a sound out of the elf. Ru’riro was currently underneath a mountain of blankets and all the windows had been covered up with heavy cloth to block out the intruding sun. Setting the tray down onto a table by the couch, he quietly removed his shoes and carefully stepped over to the bed. Pausing by the side of the bed, Dorian tried to find where the smaller male could possibly reside underneath the pile of blankets before he gave a small sigh and climbed up onto the bed. That got him a reaction and before he could even say anything, Dorian quickly lashed out and grabbed the hands that were flying towards his face.

“Dorian!” Ru’riro gasped, immediately relaxing. Blinking owlishly at the mage, he sagged heavily into the other with a small groan. “Ow.”

“Move too fast?” Dorian chuckled softly before mentally kicking himself as he felt Ru’riro flinch into his chest. “Sorry.” He whispered, letting go of the elf’s hands in favor of running on hand gently through the messy mop of black hair that was tickling his face. “Does this hurt?”

There was a beat of silence before Ru’riro nodded slightly. “A bit but not too much.” His voice was thick from sleep and there was a hint of pain laced in it. It did feel good to have Dorian running his fingers through his hair, it almost helped get rid of some of the pain. He let out a sigh when Dorian stopped. “That didn’t mean stop though, vhe-Oh.” If he could sag anymore, he was doing it. Dorian had weaved some sort of cooling magic into his hand and had resumed running his fingers through his hair. That helped immensely. He managed to rest a hand against Dorian’s shoulder and slip the other arm around the human’s waist. “Thank you.”

“Hush. Just relax for now. I did bring you soup and water. You should at least eat a little bit or drink some water.” Dorian whispered, feeling Ru’riro lean into him more as he continued to help the elf relax. He got a small mumble of response and he had to force himself not to chuckle at it. It was the exact reaction he was expecting from the other to his question. He allowed Ru’riro to relax like this for a while before he stopped the magic and gently pulled away from the other. He carefully inspected the other’s face, checking for any sign of pain still in those eyes. Satisfied to see that Ru’riro seemed to be pain free for the time being, he got out of bed and went to the table to grab the tray, bringing it over to the bed carefully. Setting it down on the nightstand, he crawled back up onto the bed and looked at Ru’riro before chuckling softly. “You look dazed, Amatus.”

A few sleepy blinks later, Ru’riro smiled slowly at Dorian. “A bit. I…I can finally think clearly.” He sighed in relief before reaching a hand up to gently trail a finger along Dorian’s jaw lightly. “Thank you.” He got a flustered, grumble from the mage which made him chuckle. “Can you pass me the soup please?” He asked as he moved to sit against the headboard. Once he was handed the bowl, he was surprised to find it still warm. 

Seeing the surprise, it was Dorian’s turn to smile and chuckle. “Magic, my dear Inquisitor.” He hummed, watching the smile appear on the other’s lips again before he carefully sipped at the soup. Shifting around, Dorian managed to remove most of his clothing until he was down to just his underclothing. It wasn’t very comfortable sitting there with all his buckles poking him uncomfortably. Relaxing back into the bed, he grabbed the book off the nightstand and picked up where he left off. He got so lost in the book that he didn’t notice the other setting the bowl down on the other nightstand until he felt the elf curling up into his side. “Can I help you?” He asked, smirking slightly.

“Mhm. Lift your arm.” Ru’riro murmured and waited for Dorian to do as he asked. As soon as Dorian lifted his left arm, he scooted in closer and rested his head against the Altus’s chest comfortably. “There.” He sighed, slinging an arm around the mage’s waist as well. He felt the comfortable weight of Dorian’s arm settle against his shoulder. 

“Comfortable?” Dorian hummed, glancing towards the other with a smile. All he got was a tired looking nod and the elf curling up even more into him. “Headache returning?” He whispered, setting the book back on the nightstand as he felt the nodding against his chest. Quickly trying to think of something to do, he settled back on running magically cooled fingers through Ru’riro’s hair for the time being. There had to be something he could do to help. 

“M’sure I’ll get used to it at some point.” His tone was back to being full of pain and it made Dorian’s chest tighten painfully. “Just…gotta get past all this first.”

“There has to be something that can be done to ease the pain, Amatus.” Dorian whispered, resting his hand against the other’s neck lightly. He felt more than heard the sigh of relief that came from the small elf.

“You can keep that up for now.” Ru’riro mumbled, cracking a small smile. “But seriously, Dorian. I can muddle through this pain. It shouldn’t last much longer.” His mumbling slowly got quieter until he stopped speaking completely.

“Amatus?” Dorian murmured, peeking down at the elf. He started to run his fingers through the other’s hair again and when he didn’t get a response at all from the other, he realized that Ru’riro had fallen asleep. At least the pain would be somewhat less now. “Rest well, Amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr at  
> [drabblesallday](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
